<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Game by hmweasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693089">I'm Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley'>hmweasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Post-Second War with Voldemort, References to War, Trick or Treat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius arrives at James and Lily's on Halloween to see what Muggle Halloween is all about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/gifts">Entwinedlove</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Though I've tagged this with "Post-Second War with Voldemort", in this universe I'm actually imagining that there was only one (especially long) war with Voldemort that is now over. I thought that canonical tag fit better considering the implied timeline in the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James opened the door to a bemused Sirius who was looking over his shoulder at the road.</p><p>“Muggles really do have the oddest ideas about witches,” Sirius remarked without even glancing at James as he watched a group of trick-or-treating children and their parents walking down the street.</p><p>James chuckled and stepped aside to let Sirius into the house.</p><p>“If you want to see Muggle trick-or-treating up close, you’ll have to hold onto your costume critiques, Sirius. Neither children nor their parents take to it kindly.”</p><p>Sirius shrugged and pushed his way inside, unable to hold back a small smile at being surrounded by the Godric’s Hollow house. There had been more than a decade of darkness permeating everything, even what had once been warm and inviting. James and Lily’s home had been a safe place for the Order, but there was always a threat hanging over them, even there. Finally, there was peace again, and the all-encompassing warmth had returned. Sirius just wished Harry had gotten that before he turned seventeen.</p><p>“I still don’t really get trick-or-treating to be honest,” Sirius said, eyeing the bowl of strange Muggle sweets by the door. “It seems like a lot of work to get one tiny sweet, and it’s not even like they’re getting chocolate frogs.”</p><p>He held up one of the tiniest pieces of candy in the bowl to emphasize his point. James snatched it from him and threw it back in the bowl while rolling his eyes.</p><p>“It’s not just the sweets though, is it?” he asked. “Wouldn’t you have had the time of your life dressing up and showing off as a kid?”</p><p>Sirius tapped his chin as he considered it.</p><p>“I would have been the best dressed Muggle kid out there,” he confirmed. “But I sure as hell wouldn’t have been in one of those Muggle witch costumes.”</p><p>“No, a swash-buckling pirate or something would be more your style.”</p><p>Sirius lit up at the suggestion. Pirates were a concept he was very familiar with, considering some of them had been wizards. His parents had never found Sirius’ make believe games dignified, though, and had discouraged it. Perhaps that was why the idea of indulging as an adult was so appealing.</p><p>“There’s still time, right? Surely we could put something good together if we use some creative transfiguration.”</p><p>James smirked.</p><p>“I’m game if you are.”</p><p>Sirius laughed maniacally and rubbed his hands together. He could definitely get behind a Muggle Halloween.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>